The present invention is directed to a long-wearing cosmetic product system and method of making-up a keratinous substrate using said cosmetic product system.
Compositions used to enhance cosmetic products are known in the art. Such compositions, sometimes referred to as “topcoats”, include those that are applied over top of basecoat compositions, such as a lipstick, in order to impart attributes such as gloss, shine and lubricity which are not typically afforded by basecoat compositions. These enhancement products utilize a variety of polymeric fluids in order to impart gloss, shine and lubricity.
While such topcoat compositions may provide these types of enhancements, it has been found that they are not particularly transfer resistant. As a result, these topcoats must be re-applied throughout the course of a day in order to maintain gloss, shine and lubricity on the basecoat cosmetic composition.